Mermaid Tale 2: Race to Sea
by angels13
Summary: sequel to "Mermaid Tale."
1. New Beginning

**Here's your Sequel Enjoy. I'm also in wattpad now. If you are on wattpad check mine out and/or send me a request through my PM's.  
~Angels13 :) ;)**

* * *

OPOV~

I lay in my bed, slightly rubbing my stomach. "How are you holding up?" I shrugged. "They gave me pain meds." Gabe rubbed my hand with his, lightly over my stomach. We've been married for a year and a half. My parents had lived on the main land for a year. Gabe was a great King. He'll be a great father too. Then a contraction hit. "Hey, just breathe babe. Breathe." I nodded. He kissed my temple. "Gabe, you'll have to go now." Magnus said swimming over to me. Gave left and I felt a pain. "Ori, when I tell you, push, okay?" I nodded. "Good, now push."

GPOV~

I heard cries of pain. "Looks like the meds wore off." I mumbled. "She'll be fine. I remember when she was born. I shouted so many curse words at the doctor, of course it was the pain taking but, in the end we were both fine and they will be too." Clary rubbed my back. "I'll take your word for it." She laughed lightly. Jace passed back and forth. "Jace, bro, you're going to make a whirlpool." Max said. "Good, I'll be able to push Gabe into it." He mumbled.

Minutes later Magnus and Alec came through the doors with a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. Then Magnus had another blanket with a blue blanket. "Twins?" Jace gasped. "Yeah, you said you wanted it to be a surprise so...surprise!" Magnus said. I took my daughter in my arms. "Is Ori asleep?" "No."

I grabbed my son as well and swam to Ori's bed. "I wanna see my son." She said horsed. "What about names?" I asked. "Valeria, it means strength." She nodded. "I like that." I kissed Valeria's head. "Valeria Loraine Morgenstern Herondale Wayland."

"Now, name our son." She said. "Vincent Nathaniel, means saint."

OPOV~

After everyone saw Vincent and Valeria, they left for back home. Something felt wrong as I looked at the sleeping form of Valeria. I had the uneasy feeling of fear. Not of her though, of something else. Valeria had been born first, three minutes ahead.

Gabe was rocking Vincent silently. "Babe, what's wrong?" I shrugged. "I have this feeling about Valeria, like something is going to happen I don't know, it's silly."

"It's just your motherly instincts kicking in." I nodded. "Yeah, your probably right." We took both babies to the nursery and set each one in a single crib. We went straight to bed once in our own room. "Night baby."

"Night babe."

later er into the night I hear rustling down the hall. "Babe, wake up." I hit Gabe on the arm. "What?" He mumbled. The. A distress cry came from the nursery and more rustling. We shot up and raced to the babies room. Vincent was laying on he floor, crib tilted over. I looked to Valeria's crib and she wasn't in it. Gabe grabbed Vincent and guards came in. "Valeria's gone." I sobbed. "Ori, we need to get out of here, the person could come back or is possibly still in the palace." I shook my head and picked up the small matching necklace that I had. Valeria had one just like it, but it was no where to be found.

I wasn't able to protect my daughter, but I will my son.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, what's do you think is going to happen, and who the person is. Chapter one done. Will be updating soon!**

**-Angels13**


	2. Safe and Sound

_5 years later..._

"mommy, who's this?" Vince handed me an old picture of us when Valeria was here. He pointed to her. "That is your sister, Vince."

"where is she?" He asked excitedly. I looked down." She disappeared a long time ago."

"Oh, is that why we can't go up to the surface?" I nodded. "Yes, now go play." He swam off and I looked at the picture. Where was she?

_10 years later..._

"Come on dude!"One of Vince's friends yelled. "Vincent, Jake, Austin, where are you going?"

"Just to swim around." Vince said. "Ok, but be back before dinner."

VPOV~

"Guys, where are we going?"

"To the surface, V." Austin said. "No, my parents will fry my fins!" I shouted. They ignored me. "Lighten up, your grand parents, cousins, aunts, and uncles live up there except Alec and Magnus. We'll be fine." I sighed. They reached a cave. No, not the cave on the island, a different cave. This is so cool.

"See, nothing, no human is here.

"w-who's there?" Asked a girl. She had big green eyes and blnode hair. We hid under the rock ledge that she was standing on. She turned and slipped off the rock. Austin came out from under the rock and dove under to get her. He came back up. "W-who are you? What are you?" She panicked. "Uh, hi I-I'm Austin, this is Jake and Prince Vince." His arms were around her waist and her hands supported her by holding him by the shoulders. "And you are human girl?" I asked. "Val, Val Miller." Her and Austin were staring at each other, both blushing. "Wow!" Jake yelled. "What?" Val and I said at the same time. He swam over to Val and plucked her from Austin's grip. "She looks like a girl version of you." He said. "Let's see if she can swim." "N-no no." She pushed of Jake and went back to Austin. "What's your problem?" Asked Jake. "I-I can't swim." they gave her a funny look. "I've never been near a swimming pool, hell if my Uncle finds me near the ocean she'll freak." Austin tightened his grip on her. "Sorry, but still, she looks just like..." Austin picked up Val's necklace from her top breast bone. "She has your mums necklace." He said

"VALERIA!"

VPOV~(Val)

Thid Austin guy was hot, but what was his friends talking about?

"VALERIA!" Shit.

"That's my uncle, I have to go." Austin lifted me to were rock meets water. "Thanks." God he was so strong, hot, and nice. Before I could run up he grabbed my hand. "Come back tomorrow." Vince and Austin said. "I'll try, I really have to go."


	3. Findings

APOV~

We swam back down to the palace. We were late for dinner. "Can't get Valeria out of your head?"

"no." I mumbled lowly. We swam into the palace dinning room. My family, along eth Jake's, were really good friends with Vince's.

"What took you boys so long?" Asked Vince's father. "Austin here couldn't get Val out of his head." Vince mocked me. "Oh, a young mermaid has caught your eye? Should we meet with her parents?" There goes my parents embarrassing me. "She doesn't have any parents. She lived with her uncle." I retorted.

"Yeah, her uncle thinks the ocean is a scary place." Jake said. Both Vince and I smacked his arms. "Dude!" We yelled. "If she is a mermaid than...oh no, you boys didn't?" Asked Vince's mum. "Uh...d-did what?" I asked nervously. "You went to the surface!?" Yelled uncle Alec. "M-Maybe?" We said and shrugged. "It's to dangerous!" Gabe yelled. "Why, GrandPa, Unlce Max, Simon, Alec, and Aunt Izzy are from the surface!?" Vince said. She swam off, us after him.

We're in deep kelp now." Jake mumbled. Well duh, it's your fault.

VPOV~(Val)

"why are you wet?" Uncle asked. "I um heard voices by the sea-side and some kids I mad friends with pulled me into the water." I didn't completely lie. "What have I told you about going into the ocean?"

"That it's dangerous." He nodded and sighed deeply. "Go to your room till dinner."

I now lay on my bed thinking of Austin. He eyes, muscles, skin,...lips. Oh lordy.

(dinner) "So, you made some friends on this island." I shrugged. "they just came here curiously." half a lie. "ok, well I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks for business." I nodded. ."did I ever have a brother." "what." "I asked if I had a brother, before mum and dad died." he hesitantly nodded. "but he died along with them." "oh."

"I'm going to retire, goodnight, sweetie."

"Night, Uncle."


	4. Meeting and Investigation

APOV-  
"you went up to the surface?!" I nodded. "And fell for a human girl?!" I nodded. "just go to your room."

VPOV-(Vince)

"Vince." dad came into my room. "I'm sorry, the guys and i Ed to see it." he sighed. "Your mother just doesn't want to lose you like we did you older sister." older by a minute. "I know." "I want to see this girl you met. I will tell your mom that I am taking you, Jake, and Austin on a business trip with me. Sound good?" I nodded. "Thanks, Austin is like a love-sick puppy." we laughed. "we'll go tomorrow." (morning)  
All four of us make your way to the cave. "I've never seen this entrance before." Dad said. There on the sand Val was sitting. "Val." Austin said dreamily. "hey, Austin, Jake, Vince, and you are?" "Vince's father, Gabriel." She nodded."Vince is like an exact copy of y-.."

"VALERIA!" a stern voice called. She ushered us to hide. "Val, what are you doing here?" A man came. "Sorry Uncle, I love the water, you know that." She said politely. "Yes but," She imitated him off," The water is not safe and the mansion is built over the cave for a reason." He frowned at her. "I just don't want to lose you. I lost your mum and dad, plus your brother to the ocean." What? she had a brother? "yes, I've meant to ask you. I was only a couple of weeks old when the other boat crashed, was he a twin." He sighed and nodded. "What was his name." "Why do you want to know?" She shrugged. "I'm just curious. I don't know my parents names nor my brothers or mater of facet I only know you. I don't even know what they look like." She explained.

VPOV-(Val)

" Your brother's name was Vincent, he an exact replica of you and your mother." I nodded. that was Vince's full name though. "what about my parents." "Your fathers was Gabriel Harrington and your mums name was Maria." I nodded. "I'm leaving goodbye." "bye." I sighed. I sat on the sand. "Coast is clear." I said. 'Y-you had a brother?" Vincent's dad asked. "Yes sir, when we were just a couple of weeks old I was I=on one boat with my uncle and Aunt and my brother on the other with mother and father, the hit a rock and sunk with it." I said. "we need her back in the castle." Mr. Gabriel. I shook my head rapidly. Austin held out his and I took it. I slipped slowly into the water. "She can't swim, and only trusts Austin, when she's in the water." Jake said. "Why would she trust you, you tried to drown her yesterday." Austin retorted. I giggled. "Would you all like to stay for the night. I am the only one here, besides henry." I said. "Henry, your boyfriend?" Austin asked, I laughed. "I have never been in any contact with a person my entire lie other than my uncle and his work colleagues, and Henry, the fifty year old butler." everyone snickered. "Someone's jealous." Vince pinched Austin's cheek.

"No clothes." Jake said. "You can use my uncles, or the my fathers clothes from when he was a boy. My Uncle has kept everything of his childhood with his brother." They nodded. "Let me get dressed and I'll be down in a few." I slipped out of the water and ran to find the cave stairs.

GPOV-

She looks so familiar. But where, she couldn't possibly be our daughter, our rightful heir, could she?


End file.
